


Between You and Me (and Them Too)

by Rashu89



Series: 5 Times + 1 [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst (slight - like blink and you miss it), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, mentions of other characters and pairings from the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: The five times Even and Isak’s friends witness them sharing a private moment of their relationship and the one time they get to enjoy it all on their own.





	Between You and Me (and Them Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure fluff but I got carried away, although nothing bad happens in here. I promise. Also, I couldn't decide on a timeline, so just assume this takes place at various points in time following the moment Isak and Even moved in together. So basically, somewhere between Season 4 and whatever happened afterwards.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...

**1 – Magnus**

 

It’s not that Magnus is an idiot or lacks of common sense but he can be a little dense sometimes. He knows it. He really does, what with all of his friends shoving it into his face every damn chance they get. Yet, he’s proud to say that he’s been working on it, quite successfully in his opinion, and here is a perfect example of his growing sense of subtlety.

 

Magnus had invited the boys over at his house to hang out, feeling kind of bored on his own while his parents were gone for the day to visit some relatives. Although, his first option had been to call Vilde but, sadly, his girlfriend had already made plans with Chris and knowing how much the two friends needed some time alone to reconnect, Magnus hadn’t insisted too much.

 

So he had texted the gang next and about forty minutes later they were all piling in his living room, drinking cheap bears while starting a FIFA tournament. It wasn’t long before they were joined by Even who was coming from finishing a shift at the coffee shop and effortlessly won all of the remaining games. Which was quite unfair, considering Magnus had been on an unexpected winning streak until then, and resulted in the eldest being banned from the next round.

 

Of course, being the cool dude he was, Even took his “punishment” with a bright, amused smile and busied himself with making ridiculous commentaries about their gaming skills while filming the whole thing on his phone. They were halfway through the third round when Isak started complaining about being hungry but all suggestions to order pizzas were shut down as Even offered to cook something for them instead.

 

Magnus was so focused on the following game between Jonas and Madhi that he couldn’t tell how long it had been since Even had left to the kitchen and completely failed to notice Isak was nowhere to be seen either when he went to get some more beers. He was practically running as he didn’t want to miss a single bit of the action that he nearly face-planted on the floor when he reached the doorway to the kitchen.

 

His socked feet sliding along the sleek surface of the linoleum as he abruptly forced himself to a stop so as not to disturb the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. And you see, this right here was indisputably the proof that Magnus had enough sense to know when he was walking in on a private moment. Old Magnus would have been unable to read the situation and simply barged in without any hesitation.

 

But that was Old Magnus. New Magnus, on the other hand, knew better and patiently waited for an appropriate moment to make his presence known. Although it seemed like quite the challenge, he slowly came to realize as he stood rooted on his spot while staring at Even feeding Isak, who was seated on the kitchen counter beside the stove, some of the sauce he was stirring in a pot before he gently wiped the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth with the back of his thumb.

 

The older boy’s face was spread into a fond grin as he brought his finger to his own lips, having a taste for himself, only to frown a little as he wondered out loud about what was missing and then softly chuckled when Isak replied with “ _cardamom?_ ”. It clearly was an inside joke between the two and Magnus knew, distantly, that he had witnessed too much already and should just leave. Or at the very least, let them know they weren’t alone anymore.

 

Unfortunately for him, the choice was taken out of his hands, or rather out of his mouth, as he heard himself say in a slightly dazed voice, “ _fuck! You guys being so domestic is hot._ ”. Ssuccessfully breaking the moment and earning himself a confused slash exasperated look from Isak while Even burst out laughing in obvious amusement.

 

And yeah, maybe Magnus has made some progress on not being totally clueless to his surroundings but he could still use some work on his brain-to-mouth filter.

  

**2 – Sana**

 

Although she will never admit it out loud, Sana can’t deny that she and Isak have grown quite close over time. So much that it isn’t rare for the two of them to hang out outside of their group of friends or their now usual study sessions. Most of the time they go for coffee and talk for a while about all kind of things, from serious topics to silly school gossips. Some other times they just meet up at each other’s house and have similar talks while looking for random articles and pieces of information around the internet.

 

If she is completely honest, Sana must say it is nice to be able to speak so freely with someone who understands and shares her brand of sarcasm and wittiness. Besides, Isak can definitely keep up with her scientific mind and even has some really interesting theories of his own which she always takes a great pleasure to prove wrong, if only to rile him up. Lastly, the fact that the other teen can, somehow, relate to some of her personal issues makes him a friend she truly values.

 

Not that she would ever tell him that. She has come to learn that Isak can be a real pompous little shit when he wants to and this is the kind of information he would never let her live it down. So yeah, she is not going down that road. Even if she is pretty sure the boy is well aware of how much their friendship means to her as she sometimes has some difficulties not to let some cracks show through her poker face and cool demeanor. Like it usually happens whenever she gets to see her friends are happy in their life.

 

And Sana knows Isak is the happiest these days that he’s ever been in a really long time, if not years. Sure, she didn’t interact much with him until their second year but she’s always been good at observing people. And she can easily see how much the boy has changed ever since he’s met Even and has finally made peace with a certain part of himself. He’s smiling more often and a whole lot more carefree than he used to. Something that is, of course, all the more obvious whenever Even is around.

 

As a matter of fact, they both are exuding happiness when they’re in the same vicinity and as Isak’s friend, Sana has witnessed it so many times that she should be immune to it by now. Yet there’s just something about watching those two being in such a good place after all they’ve been through, respectively and as a couple, that makes it nearly impossible not to feel touched. Even for a girl like Sana who sometimes regrets the days in her early friendship with Isak when the other teen and his boyfriend used to be more careful about their level of PDA in her presence.

 

At least back then she didn’t have to worry about getting caught by Isak while smiling fondly at the cute sight he and Even made, for the guy was too embarrassed and bashful about the whole thing to say anything. Now, however, he would just smile back in that annoying knowing kind of way. Sometimes going as far as to make some teasing remarks about her own relationship with Yousef and how happy he was for the two of them as well. Luckily for Sana, the last time Isak tried to be a smart-ass, it backfired against him as Even came to her rescue.

 

The older teen had been quietly watching a movie on his laptop while Sana and Isak were chatting about some rappers they liked when Even had gone for a bathroom break. On his way back, his hand had tenderly come up to caress Isak’s neck; fingers brushing the small locks of hair at his boyfriend’s nape who casually leaned into the touch and pressed a kiss to the inside of Even’s wrist. None of it escaping Sana’s hawk eyes and a small smile had formed on the girl’s lips at the interaction which Isak, of course, had then proceeded to taunt her about.

 

However just as he was done being a little shit, Even had managed to shut him up real quick as he playfully reminded the younger boy not to be “ _so naughty_ ” or he would have to be “ _punished_ ”. Whether it was a joke or there was some hidden meaning in those words, Sana had no idea and definitely didn’t want to find out but she absolutely enjoyed the way Isak’s cheeks turned a bright splotchy red as he sputtered incoherently at his boyfriend. Served him right for trying to mess with her, she thought to herself in amusement as her lips curled back into a satisfied smirk.

 

And if her smirk eventually softened when she caught a glimpse of Even grinning in a mixture of mischief and fondness at the other boy, eyes sparkling in joy, she was glad that Isak was too busy staring back at his boyfriend with a similar look on his face to comment about it for once.

 

**3 – Jonas**

 

As Isak’s best friend, Jonas considers it his duty to always be there for the other and give him his unconditional support. Even if he doesn’t approve of all his choices and they have their fair share of arguments, when shit breaks down he knows for certain they will have each other’s back. No matter what and no questions asked. That’s what best friends do.

 

Jonas has spent so many years of his life with that knowledge that it was quite difficult for him to accept the fact that there were times when he couldn’t be that person for Isak. And don’t get him, it’s not like he wanted to be the only one the younger teen could rely on but he’d been filling that role for so long that having to suddenly share it with Even took some adjustments.

 

Not that he’d ever outwardly shown it. He’s not stupid enough to do anything that would make Isak feel somehow uncomfortable in a bad way. But he can’t deny a part of him felt threaten in his position of best friend when Even came into the picture. Which is ridiculous because Even is Isak’s boyfriend and as such it’s normal for him to want to protect and comfort the other.

 

It would actually be weird and quite worrying if he didn’t. Still, Jonas had some trouble to ignore the urge to prove his worth whenever Isak needed defending or a shoulder to lean on in the first few months after he and Even had started steadily dating. That is until he finally realized that Even wasn’t replacing him but more like a good back-up buddy for when his best friend status reached its limits.

 

The realization dawned on Jonas, one Friday night a few months ago, when he and the whole gang were out at some party held by a third year girl from their school. They were all having fun, drinking and dancing and looking for a hook-up for those in their group who were still single which basically referred to Madhi and Chris. Nothing unusual.

 

As the party went on, Isak who had a little too much to drink by then, started dragging Jonas to the dance-floor. Neither of them were particularly fond of dancing, usually preferring to observe their friends from the sideline. But as Isak’s best friend, Jonas decided to indulge the other boy even if he was more sober and thus more self-conscious.

 

After a couple of songs, he was slowly relaxing enough to actually enjoy himself and didn’t protest much when Isak thought it would be a good idea to take their dancing to another level, pressing their bodies close together. Jonas knew that there had been a time Isak used to have a crush on him. They had talked about it in the weeks after the other had come out to him but he also knew it was all in the past and that Even was cool with their occasional skinship.

 

Same went for Eva who had admitted to him, once, in one of her drunk hazes that it kind of turned on. Although he had found the piece of information rather unsettling at first, they had spent one hell of a good time afterwards but that’s beside the point. Which is that he was dancing with his best friend, hands gripping his hips lightly, when a group of girls beside them made some rude comment about how they wished they didn’t have to witness such a thing.

 

Even if he wasn’t gay, Jonas couldn’t help but take offense on those words and it was clear in the way Isak’s body tensed under his fingers that the feeling was mutual. Whether it was because of the alcohol or something else, his best friend was quick to turn to those girls and ask them what their problem was exactly. Then one word led to another and they were soon engaged in a heated argument.

 

Despite the deep bass of whatever music was playing loudly through the speakers, the sound of their angry voices was starting to draw a crowd and Jonas took it upon himself to drag his best friend away before the latter did something stupid. He doubted Isak would dare to raise a hand on a girl but he could tell the boy’s control was slipping and he wasn’t about to take any chances. Still, it wasn’t an easy task and even once they were outside, Isak wouldn’t just calm down.

 

The younger teen was swearing left and right in a mix of anger and frustration, earning them weird looks from the few people who were hanging out in the front yard, while Jonas tried his best to talk some sense into him, to no avail. He wasn’t sure when exactly but at some point they were joined by Magnus whose face was torn in both confusion and concern as he asked what was going on and Jonas gave him a brief explanation before sending his friend to get Even.

 

He didn’t think much about it as he made the decision. All he knew in that moment was that his best friend wouldn’t listen to him and if there was anyone else who could get through him in his current state, it had to be Even. He still felt some kind of a bitter twinge in his chest in the few minutes it took for the older male to arrive but the feeling was quickly replaced with relief as he watched the way Even easily got Isak out of his foul mood.

 

Not for first the time, Jonas was faced with one of the many reasons why those two were so good for each other, as he knew that had the situation been reversed, Isak would have certainly been able to do the same for Even. And really, that was the most important thing here. Way more important to him than anything else, he finally brought himself to accept as his eyes linger on the sight of his best friend going pliant under Even’s touch.

 

Isak’s body sagging against the taller boy’s in complete surrender as one hand cupped the back of his neck and brought his forehead to rest against his boyfriend’s while the other snaked into the belt loops of his jeans to pull him even closer. It wasn’t in Jonas’s intention to eavesdrop but he was standing way too close not to hear it as Even proceeded to remind the younger teen that “ _not every battle had to be fought_ ” before he rubbed their noses together affectionately.

 

The gesture had the crease between Isak’s brows slowly receding as he couldn’t fight the smile breaking onto his face; fingers uncurling from the tight fists he had formed in his anger to grip at the hem of Even’s jacket instead. The words “l _et’s go home_ ” where then whispered against soft lips and Jonas took it as his and Magnus’s cue to leave but not before he exchanged a meaningful look with Even who gave him a small nod of understanding in return.

 

And from that night onward, Jonas has never been any more glad to have someone to take over his best friend’s duty every now and then. Because as much as he loves him, the truth is that Isak has a real gift to get himself into trouble.

 

**4 – The Girl Squad**

 

So much has changed since their first year that sometimes the girls can’t help but to marvel at all that’s happened since then. From all the drama to those deep, meaningful bonds they’ve formed with each other but also with the boys, including Sana’s brother’s clique and let’s not forget Eskild or Linn. It is so weird for them to think there was a time when they used to live on their own when their lives are constantly overlapping nowadays.

 

Yet, every once in a while one of them finds herself missing the days when their group of friends wasn’t as big as it currently is for the main reason that it was easier to manage. Besides, the fact that they’re outnumbered by the boys makes it quite unfair to them when group decisions have to be made. Even with Sana’s and Noora’s strong personalities or Vilde’s sway over Magnus. So in those instances they would usually gather among themselves, just girls.

 

With most of her friends paired up, Chris had been feeling a little left out now that she and Kasper had broken up and was the one mentioning they were long overdue for some girls time. It hadn’t been easy to find a day all them were free but definitely easier to settle on a date when there were only 5 people involved than a dozen or more. And that was how when came the third weekend of September they took off for Eva’s family’s cabin.

 

They had originally wanted to go to Chris’s since it was bigger but considering all the memories she had of Kasper there, it had been agreed that it would be kind of counterproductive. And even if Eva’s last visit to hers hadn’t been very pleasant, she was well over it now that she didn’t mind to come back to the place. In fact she was even entertaining the thought of making another trip with Jonas which hopefully no one would try to cock-block this time.

 

She was apparently not the only one to think of her boyfriend as Vilde and Noora both looked at the cozy house in front of them with the same dreamy smile that Eva knew she was currently sporting on her face. And all three exchanged a knowing glance before schooling their features into something more casual when Chris rolled her eyes at them in exasperation while taking the lead of the group and marching straight to the front door even if she didn’t have the key.

 

They didn’t get really far once the door was open though and ended up staring at the two pair of shoes that were sitting in the entrance with various levels of confusion. That is until Eva suddenly remembered her conversation with Isak from earlier this month when he’d asked her if it would be okay for he and Even to use her cabin for a weekend. He hadn’t mentioned a date but since he knew where her mother hid the spare key she wouldn’t be surprised if those shoes belonged their friends.

 

She said as much to the girls who took the news more or less well and wondered what they should do now. Noora and Vilde suggested they went home but Chris was absolutely against the idea, not after they had come all this way, while Sana didn’t care much either way. Neither did Eva but seeing as it was her cabin she felt like it fell upon her to make the final decision and after a brief moment of hesitation she decided her best option was to compromise.

 

The cabin wasn’t big enough to fit seven people, unless some of them were willing to sleep on the couch or on the floor. But like Chris had said, it would be such a pity to have come all the way there only to leave right away. So Eva offered them to spend the weekend at her house instead, since her mom wasn’t there and there was plenty of space, before she hurriedly added when Chris was about to protest that it didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun first.

 

Her words were received with confused frowns that turned into mischievous smirks when she explained what she had in mind and after leaving their bags by the door and taking off their shoes, they quietly ventured further into the house. Eva and Chris were at the front, both with their phones out and filming as they tried to keep in their laughter bubbling to the surface while the three other girls followed with matching excitement.

 

They knew it was a bit childish of them to try and sneak on their friends like that, let alone while filming the whole thing, but it wasn’t like they meant any harm. They were just a playful group of friends and it wasn’t rare for them to play tricks on each other whenever given the chance. Worst case scenario, they would walk in on the boys having sex and Isak would either threaten to kill them if they didn’t delete all footage of it or die of embarrassment. Or do both.

 

Their lack of boundaries was such that it wouldn’t be the first time for someone to actually walk in on one member of the gang having some anyways. However and against Eva’s and Chris’s secret hopes, the scene that welcomed them when they finally reached the living room area was not one rated for adults. Although it did make them slightly feel like they were intruding on something private as they took in the sight of their friends lounging on the couch.

 

Music was playing softly from the phone that was on the coffee table, most likely Even’s since Isak was currently using his as he lay sideways with his head cushioned onto his boyfriend’s laps. The latter was busy sketching something on a notebook which he had perched on the armrest of the couch while his free hand was resting possessively over the younger teen’s hip underneath his shirt; thumb drawing circles over the sensitive expanse of skin there.

 

Both of them were so lost in their own world that they didn’t notice their audience until Isak turned so he was now lying on his back, forcing Even’s hand to readjust its position on his body in the process. All five fingers splaying on his stomach in a comforting weight and making his shirt rid up a little as they slid along his abs in a soothing motion that had him so relax that he barely bat an eyelash when his gaze landed on the five girls in the doorway.

 

His only reaction was to greet them with a lazy wave and a contented smile that was mirrored by Even who only looked up from his notebook to say hello. It was rather unusual for the eldest not to start a conversation but all of the girls’ concern vanished when Isak explained them Even was less talkative when stroke with inspiration. To which Chris couldn’t help but to make some snarky innuendo and it was a true testament of how much had changed that her words only had Isak snorting in amusement.

 

And just like that, Chris’s recent bad mood was starting to improve as she was reminded once again of how much good had come out of their group’s friendship. She was still glad to spend the rest of the weekend with her girls, though, but when came Monday she was up and ready to be with all of their friends.

 

**5 – Eskild**

 

For most people, it takes them a while to get used to Eskild. He’s loud, nosy and has the tendency to tease those he cares about too much. Sure, he could tone it down a notch from time to time but he is who he is and he’s not going to change for anyone. It’s not like he is a bad person anyways. He actually likes to think of himself as an acquired taste, like wine which only gets better with years and experience.

 

Still, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt a little whenever someone shows some sort of discomfort or dislike in his presence. He’s a human being with feelings, after all, like everyone else. And the fact that he doesn’t believe in changing who you are for others does not equal that he doesn’t care, even if just a tiny bit, about people’s opinion of him. He knows that doesn’t define him in any way whatsoever but it’s never good to feel under-appreciated.

 

Something that is even more true when it comes to people Eskild considers as friends, like Isak for instance. Even if their relationship is pretty good these days, he can still perfectly remember how it used to be in the beginning, or as he likes to put it “pre-Even”. Thankfully, they’ve had the chance to talk things out since then and they’ve both apologized for over-stepping at one point or another. Which, in a way, seems to have made their friendship only deeper.

 

Besides, now that Isak is finally in a good place in both his mind and in his life, they have so much more fun hanging out. Especially since the younger boy no longer gets so offended each time Eskild makes some suggestive comments or initiate skinship. Although, he has to admit that he kinda misses the days when it was easier to get Isak riled up and flustered. Not that it never happens anymore but it does require more efforts than it used to.

 

Of course that’s not the only reason why Esklid enjoys them being friends. He’s particularly thrilled of his new found official status as Isak’s life adviser and personal guru in all matters of the hearts. Which, admittedly, is more of a self-proclaimed thing than something they have actually discussed and agreed on but who cares, really? The point is that Isak is not as much afraid as he could have been in the past to come to him for advice on personal stuff.

 

There is, unfortunately, a certain downside to that. Well, the word downside might not be the best fitting but it does come close to how Eskild feels about those few times Isak has reached out to him because he was upset over something. Not that he doesn’t want to hear about it but he kind of doesn’t, in the sense that there’s nothing pleasant in knowing that one of your friends is going through a tough time.

 

Even more so when said friend’s had to deal with enough bullshit already to last them a lifetime. That’s just how life is though, and whether you like it or not you have to roll with the punches. Eskild has got to learn it the hard way and as much as he wishes he could prevent those he loves from having to face that truth as well, he knows there’s nothing he can really do about it. Expect, maybe, being there for them when they need it.

 

Either by offering words of comfort or simply being a listening ear which he can totally be, mind you. He may not show it often but when the situation demands it he can be a freaking good listener and he’s sure any of his friends could vouch for him on that one. And more specifically Isak who may rarely compliment him on the principal that he likes to be a little shit but was the last person that Eskild got to show off his listening skills to.

 

Not that he’s trying to boast. Especially not given the circumstances under which it happened. He had been chilling at home with Linn while Noora was out for the night with William, probably having the time of her life, when someone had rung the door. After a few seconds of an instance stare-off between him and his roommate, Eskild had dragged himself off the couch to get the door only to frown in confusion when he found Isak on the other side.

 

It wasn’t unusual for the younger male to drop by unannounced, per see, but it wasn’t exactly a very current occurrence either and definitely not this late in the evening. The distressed expression on his former roommate’s face wasn’t helping much to soothe that uneasy feeling Eskild could feel building in his chest and he didn’t bother with unnecessary questions as he led his friend inside and all the way to living room.

 

Linn looked just as concerned as he was when Isak took a seat on their ratty couch, the teenager’s body slumping against the cushions heavily, and they both exchanged worried glances before Eskild dared to break the silence. Although the answer was obvious, he asked if everything was okay and as if Isak had been waiting for those words precisely he got started on one of his infamous, fast paced speeches.

 

And every time he paused to search for the best way to express his thoughts or feelings, Eskild just sat beside him, waiting patiently for Isak to continue while rubbing his hand along the boy’s back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. From what he got, Even had gone to his doctor to ask for a change in his medication, because he had felt himself slipping, without saying anything to Isak who had find out from his boyfriend’s mother.

 

Of course, he had then confronted the other male which had led to them arguing and now here Isak was, after walking out in the middle of their fight. Despite being in a constant happy bubble, Eskild knew the young couple had their fair share of fights, mostly over petty things but also about more serious ones, as rare as it was. Still, it wasn’t in their habits to let any of their arguments grow to such proportions that one of them would feel the need to leave.

 

That sas what made Eskild all the more concerned and he secretly prayed to God, which wasn’t something he did on a regular basis to not say never, that Isak wasn’t about to experience his first heartbreak ever. That short time when things got messy between him and Even notwithstanding. What they’d had back then barely a fraction of what they currently had and that was saying something considering how intense their relationship had been right from the start.

 

Thankfully, it was only half an hour after Isak’s sudden arrival that the familiar sound of the doorbell was heard again and this time Eskild practically rushed to the entrance as he had a pretty good feeling about who their visitor was. The heavy weight in his chest seemed to be slightly lifted as he opened the door to reveal an anxious Even, as he had expected, and without a single word he ushered the other man inside.

 

It felt a bit like a déjà-vu as he walked back to the living room with Even in tow, at the exception that he only stopped at the doorway this time around. He was soon joined by Linn who watched with him as the two lovers stared at each other in silence but saying a lot more through their eyes than they ever could with words. Eventually Even felt the need to speak, though, and he whispered a broken “ _I’m sorry_ ” as he stepped further into the room.

 

Linn took this as her cue to leave and so should have Eskild but he was too concerned still and wanted to be sure things were okay before he gave the couple their privacy. That and he was too nosy for his own good. So he remained on his spot and kept on watching shamelessly as Even sat on the coffee table in front of his boyfriend who scooted closer and apologized at his turn, voice small and dripping with both guilt and insecurity.

 

There were few more words exchanged after that but not loud enough for Eskild to be able to catch all of if, not that he was trying to. Or maybe a little but if anyone asked that was purely out of concern. Either way, it didn’t take long for his worry to be quelled and he let out quiet sigh of relief when Isak pulled Even into a hug, forcing the older boy to drop on his knees between his boyfriend’s legs so they could embrace each other properly.

 

The sound of the TV, which no one had thought to turn off, seemed infinitely louder as the two boys lost themselves in each other’s arms; Isak’s fingers running through soft, dark blond hair tenderly while he nuzzled the side of Even’s neck all the way up to his earlobe. And from what Eskild could observe that was all the reassurance the other male had needed as he visibly tightened his hold around Isak’s waist and kept his face buried in his boyfriend’s chest.

 

That was also as far as he allowed himself to witness, deeming the crisis to be over, and after discreetly turning the TV off, he finally went to his room. When Eskild woke up the next morning he found a “thank you” note on the kitchen table where breakfast for him and Linn had been set; his lips curling into a fond smile at the little doodle Even had drawn above Isak’s tiny chicken scratch.

 

Naturally, he made sure to a take picture of it so he could post it on all of his social networks, tagging Isak every time which even to this day, the younger boy was extremely annoyed about. But Eskild had a feeling it had more to do with the embarrassing caption he’d added to the picture than the bad memory it was linked to so he figured it was okay if he didn’t take it down.

 

**+1 – Even and Isak**

 

As Isak is getting his and Even’s laundry out of the dryer, not bothering to fold their clothes, he can’t help but to wonder for probably the millionth time how he ended up here. Well not as in getting the laundry because he’s always the one doing it since Even just can’t be bothered with walking down the stairs to the basement where the washing machine and dryer are. No, what Isak means is how did he end up here, as in being in a steady and loving relationship at the age of 18. And living with his boyfriend at that. Or having a boyfriend at all, for that matter.

 

It seems almost unreal sometimes. For all kind of reasons and starting with the fact that it wasn’t so long ago when he used to live in fear and denial of accepting who he truly was. Then, there’s the part about how lucky he’s been to meet Even who may have his flaws but still is the damn most perfect boyfriend ever in Isak’s opinion. And hopefully the only boyfriend he’ll ever have. Which is is a thought he’s still having trouble to get used to but he guesses that comes with who he is now. An eighteen year-old boy who’s completely smitten with the biggest sap in the universe.

 

He knows that probably makes him sound stupid and naive but he doesn’t really care because that’s just how he feels and what’s the point in pretending otherwise. He’s been there before and he can honestly say that it didn’t work out that well for him in the end. Besides Even’s tenfold worse than him when it comes to being cheesy so if there’s anyone to make fun of, it’s definitely not him. If anything he’s just the victim here of his boyfriend’s love for romance and epic love stories rubbing off on him.

 

That’s at least what Isak likes to tell their friends whenever they mention how much he’s changed on that front which everyone’s long learned to translate as his way of telling them to mind their own business. Not that it will ever happen. They’re such a tight knit group of friends, it’s practically impossible for them not to interfere into each other’s life whether it is intentional or accidental. Still, Isak can wish. Even if he barely minds it anymore every time he walks in on the gang discussing something about his and Even’s relationship that was meant to be private.

 

Isak can’t help smiling to himself in amusement as he recalls that one time he found Eva and Magnus gushing about how cute it was that Even still got nervous about picking the right place for their dates even though they’d been together for months now. The two had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn’t noticed him approaching until he was standing right in front of them; Magnus spilling his beer all over himself and Eva’s brand new skirt as he jumped three feet in the air in surprise when Isak greeted them hello.

 

The memory brings similar ones and by the time he’s back into the apartment, Isak’s full on grinning. Even who is in the middle of editing a video for an internship at the Norwegian Film Institute, instantly notices and can’t resist the urge to make a teasing comment which earns him an eye-roll but he’s long since stopped taking offense on them. He actually finds it very endearing and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him onto his laps, pointedly ignoring the basket full of clothes for him to fold that Isak’s just put on the table, beside Even’s laptop.

 

Before the younger boy can protest, plump lips press against his soft, thinner ones and Isak automatically kisses back; right hand flying up to rest on the side of Even’s neck only to push him away gently the next second when the other tries to deepen the kiss. Confused blue eyes meet mischievous green ones for a moment before Even groans in surrender knowing he’s not getting out of folding laundry duty. Not like he ever does but that hasn’t discouraged him yet from trying again and again. He’s convinced he’ll find a way to make Isak cave, eventually.

 

In the meantime, he steals a last kiss from that enticing mouth, now smirking at him in victory, before he gets started on his chore while his boyfriend saunters his way to their bed and makes a show of getting comfortable above the covers as he reaches for the TV remote. It’s Sunday afternoon and Even knows there’s never anything interesting on TV at that time so he’s not surprised when only a minute later Isak complains about being bored. He’s tempted then to make another attempt to escape the laundry torture but refrains himself at the last second.

 

“ _I know a way to keep you entertain_ ” sounds like a terrible pick-up line, even to his standards and he knows from experience that there’s nothing more annoying then having to fold laundry after whatever he’s had in mind. Instead, he suggests for Isak to check their Netflix’s to-watch list and focuses on his task. It seems like an eternity has passed when he’s finally done with folding and putting everything away where it belongs that he doesn’t really feel like working on his video anymore but still grabs his laptop before settling himself on the bed.

 

He sits with his back propped against the wall, glancing briefly to Isak who’s got one pillow under his head and another (Even’s pillow) locked in a tight hold against his chest, and Even forgets all thoughts of reclaiming what’s essentially his. That’s how smitten he is about the other teen but frankly, who could blame him when he has such a cute boyfriend? No one, that’s who. The position is just starting to get uncomfortable when the familiar shape of his pillow is suddenly being shoved between his back and the hard surface of the wall behind him.

 

Even feels his heart swell with more love at the thoughtful gesture and he lowers himself enough so he can rub his nose with Isak’s while whispering a “ _thank you_ ” into the crown of his hair. He’s rewarded with the softest of smiles and can’t help but to have a taste of his own, awkward angles and neck slash back pains be damned. It’s definitely worth it for the way his whole being gets filled with that so familiar and addictive warmth only Isak can provide him with and so he lets himself linger for a bit longer before he slowly pulls away.

 

He can’t bring himself to break the eye contact, though, and ends up staring into those green orbs he loves so much while his fingers absentmindedly reach out to comb through the dark blond strands of hair covering his boyfriend’s forehead. He can tell Isak revels in the touch from the way he’s slightly leaning closer to his hand and for a brief moment, Even is reminded of a cat he used to pass by one his way to Bakka and that loved some good head rubs. He says as much to Isak who, naturally, gets offended and pushes him away to return his attention on the TV.

 

Even can only laugh at the expected reaction and gets back to his editing but not without assuring the other boy he would still love him even if he was a were-cat which earns him a light kick in the shin. He knows Isak is not really mad at him though, so he doesn’t worry when the other boy turns on his side, facing away from him, and simply smiles to himself fondly. Some days he can’t believe how lucky he is to have met Isak and for them be where they are now. Sure, it’s not always roses and sunshine but no epic love story ever is.

 

And Even’s always been a fan of epic love stories. Except theirs is the best of them all because he knows it will only end with I do’s and an infinity of being happy together. Isak’s words not his. But that’s just between you and me.

 

+END+


End file.
